Baby
by Laree England
Summary: Lame title, yes, I am aware. This is a "what-if": what if Angelica really was pregnant? Might be a multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

**Thanks to JDeppIsMyLovely for being my beta!**

"No, wait! I'm with child, Jack! You're child!"

Jack continued to walk towards the small boat. "I don't actually remember us having-"

"You were drunk!" she exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that I've never been _that_ drunk…"

"Jack! _Please!_ I'm not lying. Why won't you trust me?" Angelica was on the verge of tears, something that Angelica didn't do.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause you've never lied to me before," Jack said sarcastically.

"Jack!"

Angelica seized Jack's arm and spun him around. She lifted up her shirt and placed Jack's hand on her stomach.

Jack paused for a moment, looking cautiously down at where his hand laid on her belly. Then he smiled slightly, nervously, half-heartedly self-assuring. "I don't feel any-"

There it was. A small rolling, like a marble underneath a blanket. Jack withdrew his hand sharply, expanding and contracting his hands as he tried to sort out what he just felt.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure that that's not just some kind of odd growth in there or…something?"

"No, Jack. That is your child."

Jack swallowed. "So… That would make me it's-eh- _parentager_?"

Angelica couldn't help but smile. "Yes."

Jack extended out his hand again, withdrew a bit, then pressed his hand firmly against her stomach again. For a moment, there was nothing. Then there it was again, except it didn't roll away, it stayed pressed up against his hand, as if it _knew_... Jack ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Er-"

Angelica raised one eyebrow and removed Jack's hand. "Let's make this work, eh, Jack? For the baby?"

"Um, yes…" Jack watched as Angelica walked away from him, bending slightly back to get a better view. He nodded.

"For the baby."

_**Might**_** be a multi-chap… **_**Might. **_**Put it on your alert list just in case! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

**Enough people wanted me to continue this, and so I did! Review and enjoy! And don't read this if you're eating and you have a really weak stomach. (Just morning sickness. No biggie.)**

**Thanks to JDeppIsMyLovely for being my beta!**

_Father_.

_Father?_

The word had rolled around in Jack's mouth like an oversized marble for three months now. How could he possibly be a father? He wasn't reliable, or the loyal type, really. He knew that. It was his major fault. And to be a father…well, you had to be there. _Constantly_. Jack didn't know if he could do it. He wanted to, but he was having a hard time already.

He looked out of the inn's window, overlooking the ocean. He longed for the seas, to be aboard the Pearl once more. He had handed it over to Gibbs. He still couldn't believe that he had given up the Pearl. The _Pearl_!

_This baby better be grateful, _Jack thought selfishly, then automatically slapped himself for thinking it.

Ever since he had felt the baby's hand press up against his own, something had changed in Jack. He had become less selfish, looking out for Angelica's needs. Also, there was something happening inside him… Jack described it to himself as 'stirrings'. It was a-ah-_bond_ that was growing, that made him want to be with Angelica more often (even though they now lived together), and want to hear her voice, feel her skin… a lot of failed attempts to hug her and kiss her (not that she denied him, she just didn't notice that he was awkwardly leaning in and walked away) had ensued from these 'stirrings'. But in the quiet moments when Angelica was sleeping or at the market was when Jack began to feel homesick.

In fact, Angelica was at the market at the moment. They had decided against having Jack go, what with being a wanted pirate and all. Jack argued with her constantly about this, saying that he being the man of the relationship, also that he wasn't the one pregnant, he should be out and about while she stayed home and rested. But she declined every time. She said that the baby didn't need Jack in jail, or worse, in the gallows. So Jack grudgingly stayed home, slowly going stir crazy.

The door to their small room opened, and Angelica walked in with the groceries in a bag. She set it on the table, and Jack immediately sprang from his seat.

"Angelica, darling…" he said, checking her over, for what, he wasn't exactly sure. When she passed his test, he leaned down to kiss her head, but her hand flew to her mouth and she ran to the bathroom.

"I don't smell that bad, do I?" Jack said to no one in particular, smelling his armpits. He actually smelled considerably better than normal…

Jack heard sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom. Finally realizing what was going on, Jack rushed to the bathroom to find Angelica hunched over the toilet(1). He walked over to her and held her hair back. Angelica was about to shoo him away when she retched again. In between her fits of sick, Jack could faintly hear her cursing his name.

When she was done, she flushed it down and Jack brought her a cup of water. She took the cup gratefully, gulping it all down.

Angelica wiped her forehead and muttered something in Spanish.

"You know you mumble an awful lot," Jack said.

Angelica smiled. "Maybe you just can't hear very well."

Jack shrugged, holding out his hand to Angelica, helping her up. She smiled at him, and brushed past him to go and lie on the bed.

A sudden flashback found Jack

_The door boomed again, and Jack and Angelica hid between the wooden beams._

"_I? I was ready to take my vows. And you? Where were you?"_

And it phased to another…

"_I might have had… stirrings."_

"_Stirrings?" asked Gibbs. "You don't mean…_feelings_…do you?"_

"_No, no, not quite to 'feelings,' more like…"_

_Gibbs gave him a dubious look._

"_Alright, feelings, damn you."_

"_And you left her still. Oh, that's low…"_

And another…

"_You know that feeling when you're in a really high place? The sudden urge to jump?" Jack looked away from the water. "I don't have it."_

"_This is nonsense! I'm going!"_

_Jack saw Angelica start to storm towards the water, and then the urge finally came to him. He ran and jumped. He'd rather plummet down to the water than have Angelica do so…_

And then yet another, but it was fuzzy, as if he was looking at it too close through it super long telescope…

_Jack was swaying on the spot, more than normal, a bottle of rum in his hand and the other reaching out towards Angelica._

"_How about it, love?" he slurred. He grabbed the back of Angelica's hair and pulled her lips to his, leading her to a room…her room…_

Jack looked over to Angelica, who was sitting on the bed, subconsciously rubbing her stomach. He really _had _been that drunk…

He remembered when they had been younger, young and in love, wait, no, sorry, going through 'stirrings.' Angelica stuck to him like he was a god or something, and she was his goddess. Jack knew full well that Angelica had been ready to take her vows, and Jack knew deep down that he was ready to say his as well. But, as we all know, Jack had commitment issues. So he ran. But he regretted it the moment that he left, looking back off of the ship at the devastated form of the running Angelica… she was running to him, to stop him…

Jack subconciously made a decision that day. He _would_ say those vows, if it was the last thing that he did.

_(1) yes, they did have flush toilets! I researched it!_

**Reviews would be nice. It's simple:**

**1) move mouse to blue review button. click it.**

**2) type your thoughts about the story.**

**3) move mouse to story alert+ click it**

**4) move mouse to submit. click it.**

**TADA! Your thirty seconds of selflessness has resulted in a very happy Laree!**


End file.
